fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (SSBGA)
This page is for Peach in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Princess Peach is a character from the Mario series, first appearing in 1985's NES game Super Mario Bros.. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is often seen as Mario's damsel in distress. She gets kidnapped by Bowser very often. Character Description Princess Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. On a daily-basis, Peach is kidnapped by Bowser, but eventually saved by Mario, her love interest. Peach has an affinity to the colour pink, which reflects her femenine personality and kindness. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented by her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design represents her stubborn, yet cute, appearance. Peach is a key character in the series, appearing in nearly all of Mario's games for 20 years. She has even had her own spin-off game. Attributes Peach is a mediumweight, floaty character, with high priority and knockback attacks. She has the ability to float in mid-air, which is a huge advantage. She has excellent recovery, provided with her floatiness, up Special and Side Special. She can also stomp very easily in the air. Peach is a master at dealing damage when near an opponent. All of her Smash Attacks deal great damage and knockback. Her Special Moves are versitile. Her Standard Special can reflect even physical attacks. Her Down Special Move allows her throw projectiles, but does not deal much damage or knockback. All in all, Peach is a character with many advantages in battle, and suffers from little to no nerfing from Brawl. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Dubble slap. 6% *Side Tilt - An 180 degree high kick. 13% *Up Tilt - Raises her hand upward, creating a heart cloud. 13% *Down Tilt - Sticks her foot on the ground. 10% *Dash Attack - Dashes with both arms extended forward, then quickly spreads her arms out. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Strikes with either a frying pan, a tennis racket, a golf club or a baseball bat. The Frying Pan deals 25% (if fully charged), the Tennis Racket deals 18% (if fully charged), the Golf club deals 21% (if fully charged) and the baseball bat deals 23% (if fully charged). *Up Smash - Twirls around with arms raised. 21% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Spins dress around like a blade, slashing anyone caught in it. Very low knockback. 21% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Lunges into the stage, hip first. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swirls her body as she gets up. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Kicks in front of her, then behind her. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Slaps in front of her, then behind her. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins around with arms extended. 13% *Forward Aerial - Strikes with her crown 15% *Back Aerial - Swings her hips out behind her. 10% *Up Aerial - An upward kick. 12% *Down Aerial - A series of four kicks. 13% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Kick's the opponent's shin. 2% *Forward Throw - Slaps opponent away. 10% *Back Throw - Places opponent behind her and bumps him/her with her rear. 11% *Up Throw - Puts opponent above her, then volleys him/her upwards. *Down Throw - Sits on opponent. 7% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Takes out her parasol and spins it wile saying "Sweet". *Side - Sings and dances in a taunting manner while holding her dress, while musical notes float around her. *Down - Spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "Uh-huh!". Idle Animations *Wipes her dress behind her. *Stretches upwards. Entrance Comes down from the sky with her parasol. Wins *Twirls around, then waves at the viewer and says "Oh, I wiiiiiin!". *Looks at the sky with her arms crossed and says "This is nice". *Pulls out her parasol and says "Did i win?". Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Mario Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse